Fire & Ice
by Buckrocks
Summary: Mushu and Cri-Kee meet a few interesting creatures...two of which are an unexpected occurrence... Not a slash! Somewhere before "Mulan 2"
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere deep in the Himalayas, a small, blue, lizard-like creature trudged through the snow, a larger beast of a purply-grey and yellow colored scales beside her and a small something on her shoulder.

"So...how much further?"

"Not far now. We'll be quicker in the air."

The two dragons took to the skies, en route for China.

...

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

Mulan turned over in her sleep with a sound like a sleepy puppy. Mushu tried another approach.

"MORNING! MORNING! THE SUN IS SHINING AND THE BIRDS ARE SINGING!" he yelled into her ear.

The girl slept on as if she were dead. Cri-Kee shook his head sadly, but a smile was on his face.

Mushu sighed wearily. "...Must I?..."

Then he shrieked as loudly as he could:

"THE HUNS ARE ATTACKING! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, MULAN, YOU'LL BE KILLED _IN YOUR SLEEP!"_

With a shout, Mulan fell off her bed. "Much better." Mushu smiled. Mulan sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow..."

Mushu jumped out of nowhere and landed in her lap, dumping a bowl of water over her head. "I can't believe you slept all afternoon." he muttered. Mulan sat bolt upright, a look of terror on her face. "All afternoon?"

Cri-Kee nodded.

Mulan jumped to her feet and ran. "I'm gonna be late!" She dressed quickly and ran out the door. _Why did I ever stay up all night watching the New Year's fireworks? _She moaned in frustration. She was gone before the blink of an eye.

Cri-Kee looked up at Mushu with a questioning squeak. Mushu grinned back at him.

"Her date with Shang."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Mulan returned smiling.

As soon as she entered her room, Mushu followed her around.

"So, how was your date? Whatcha guys talk about? Anything new?"

Mulan playfully pushed the talkative dragon off her shoulder. "Shang has asked if I want to go see his family. You know, his siblings, his mom, aunts and uncles."

"Soon he's gonna ask you to marry him." said Mushu with a smug grin.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause when a guy wants to introduce his girlfriend to his family, it means he wants to marry 'er."

Mulan rolled her eyes, smiling at the dragon's silly idea.

"Well, we better get packing," she said, getting a bag out from under her bed, "Shang's coming to pick me up tommorrow morning."

...

**Next Morning; Three Hours Later:**

Mushu and Cri-Kee burst from Mulan's bag, gasping for fresh air. "By golly! I think I just about choked in there!" Mushu yelped. Cri-Kee responded with a similar sounding squeak. Mulan jumped back from the guest bed in Shang's parent's home. "What are you two doing here?!"

Mushu smiled. "You said 'well, we better get packing.' I was wondering what the 'we' was." Mulan slapped herself. "Oh, brother. You guys better go outside before-"

The door flung open and there stood Shang's mom. "You ready for dinner?"

"Almost."

"Good. I- What's that?"

Mulan looked down, and there sat Mushu, still as death, staring at the old woman in the door way.

"Oh. That? Just a figurine I have for good luck."

Shang's mom turned to leave, then turned to stare at the dragon again. "It's almost scary how life-like it seems." she said, then she left, closing the door behind her.

Mushu gasped. "That was rude, barging in like that!"

"It's her house. Anyway, you guys better leave before that happens again."

The dragon and the cricket jumped out the window, quick as light.


	3. Chapter 3

Cri-Kee and Mushu decided that the first place to check out would be the garden. The two creatures slithered and leapt from plant to plant, getting familiar with the strange enviroment. Cri-Kee then noticed a strange dragon statue. He chirped to Mushu. "What?" Mushu bounded over to the statue and investigated it, then came to a conclusion: "Well, this beast must've been pretty fast in his days, and now that he's a statue, he looks majestic."

"Why, thank you very much."

Mushu jumped three feet straight into the air. The statue had spoken! The large purply-grey and yellow dragon stood and stretched, observing the dragon and cricket before him. "Hi." he smiled.

Mushu and Cri-Kee were flabberghasted.

The big dragon reached out a heavily clawed hand. "My name's Diablo."

Mushu backed away from the hand. "Isn't that Spanish for 'devil' or 'demon' or something?"

Diablo hung his head. "It's the name my mother gave me. She said it'd make me sound like an evil, strong, mighty beast, but I don't want it. People become afraid of me. I'm really a nice guy." Cri-Kee cocked his head and chirped. "Yeah, I could change it," sighed Diablo, "but the ancestors would sue me for that."

Mushu nodded his head. "Yep. There's a rule about that."

The two dragons both recited the rule: "No guardian is to change his name or attempt anything of the sort."

Mushu growled, his pupils snake-like slits. "I hate all the rules. It'd be so much better if they all just... _blew away..." _Diablo nodded. "Tell me about it."

Cri-Kee, meanwhile, now had continued investigating without Mushu. He jumped from plant to plant, nothing really catching his eye, then he saw...her.

A female cricket stood on a flower not ten inches from where he stood. With an enthusiastic chirp, Cri-Kee jumped to her. At first, the other cricket was surprised, then she smiled and chirped.

Her name was Cri-Kette.

Cri-Kee sighed dreamily. _Cri-Kette... _The female cricket was different shades of pink, and she had long pretty eyelashes **(think of Scratte from Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs. XD)**. He chirped to Cri-Kette, telling her that he'd introduce her to his dragon friend Mushu. She happily agreed, and off they went.

...

"I'm the guardian of Shang's father, but he's dead, so I guess I failed."

"Hey, I failed once and the guy lost his head."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Dude! That's sick!"

"Totally."

Diablo and Mushu were locked in conversation when Cri-Kee arrived with Cri-Kette. Diablo grinned. "Looks like your cricket met Cri-Kette." Mushu stared at the female cricket, an eyebrow raised. _You've gotta be kidding me. _Cri-Kette chirped a greeting to Mushu, and the dragon was quite taken back with her politeness skills. "Gee, thanks."

Suddenly, from a nearby cave, a blast of ice shot out and froze a daisy that stood in the sunshine.

The ice did not melt.

Diablo looked a little startled. "That's Magnolia. Something must've ticked her off." He bravely went to the entrance of the cave and said, "Come on, Mag. There's nothing to be mad about. These guys are friends!"

Then, out of the cave, stepped a female dragon, the same size and body shape as Mushu. She was different shades of blue, her eyes the most beautiful shade of all, and she had wings that sprouted from her shoulders. And she breathed ice instead of fire.

Mushu was shocked. Not since the real Ping had stolen his girlfriend had he expected to feel this way again.

Ever.


End file.
